


What's The Sense In Hurting My Pride?

by chewysugar



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Bi-Curiosity, Boners, Drabble, M/M, Nudity, Strip Poker, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: What else did Jake expect from playing strip poker with his arch-frenemy?
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Jacob Black
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	What's The Sense In Hurting My Pride?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of my 2019 Advent Calendar! This is a convoluted game I'm playing where I pick a fandom and prompt via online generator and pair it with a randomly selected song from my Christmas playlist, then unleash it upon the unsuspecting public! 
> 
> Today's fandom: Twilight  
> Today's prompt: A competition  
> Today's song: Baby It's Cold Outside by Holly Cole

“Your turn.” 

The vampire’s Christmas-star-gold eyes gleam with too much satisfaction for Jacob’s liking. It must have been the rum and egg nog, because he’s never looked more rakish and handsome than now. Shirt off, black briefs clinging to his thighs—firelight glinting off his skin like he’s some kind of precious subterranean gem. 

Still, Jake isn’t about to let the bloodsucker have it all his own way. Least of all because he’s already down to the last of his ammunition, so to speak. 

With a grumble, he looks out the window. His losing hand—the last in a line of shirt, jeans and socks worth of losing hands—sits before him in the bearskin. It’s ridiculous, but he swears that the Jack or Hearts is winking at him, as if to say “ha ha ha.” 

“Your chances of getting the jump are very slim.” Edward’s on the verge of laughing. “Least of all in that.” He nods at the raging blizzard—the thing that trapped them here together in the first place. 

“I can keep warm.” Jacob counters because he has to keep the illusion that he’s got the upper hand in this. Even to him, the retort sounds way too teenage-angsty, and he left the world of adolescent agonizing behind a few years back. 

Edward spreads his arms, and Jake can’t help but take in the sight of him—just as half naked as he is; that hair like smelting fire, and the carved planes of his body. Sure he’s not as toned as the wolfpack, but there’s still something about him—like a statue chiseled by Michelangelo given breath and life. 

Jacob shakes himself. Stupid sexy Edward! God, they’re practically in-laws. What in the name of all holy hell compelled them to do this?

“Pride.” 

“Hey,” Jake fumes. “No mind-reading!” 

“I’m only curious.” 

Jacob scoffs. “If you’re that desperate to get a peek—“

“Not that. Although I am. It was pride that got us to engage in this in the first place.” 

“Well aren’t we just a regular pair of red blooded guys then.” Jake huffs another breath. But even though the werewolf doth protest too much, he knows he’s only stalling. Because deep down, a part of him—the part tamped down by a patriarchal society—is actually enjoying this. Actually wants this...

Edward shrugs carelessly. “Take all the time you want. I promise not to laugh too much.” Something like the gleam of challenge sparks in his eye.

“Oh that is it,” Jake all but snarls. He stands, tucks his thumbs into his own briefs, and then pauses. Why should he be the only one to dish up the goods, so to speak? He could have beaten the smarmy bastard if he’d just bluffed better.

Edward must be reading his mind again, because he tilts his head to one side. Is he actually considering...but there’s not a chance. Not high and mighty, get away from my Bella, you’re no good for our magical offspring Edward Cullen? 

Lines of laughter crease his eyes. 

“Magical offspring?” 

“My mind or my package, Cullen.” Jacob’s blood is singing now. He’s getting somewhat of an advantage, and damn it if it doesn’t feel all kinds of amazing. “The choice is yours.” 

Edward considers for a prolonged moment. Flames continue to eat the logs in the fireplace. Then the son of a bitch has the nerve to smirk, and too late, Jacob realizes his folly. He just played into Edward’s hands again. The vampire won—again, because he just got Jake to admit to his desire to see what he’s got going on south of the waistband. 

When he stands it’s with the liquid strength movement of a jungle cat. He keeps his eyes fixed hypnotically on Jacob, and slowly slips his thumbs into the front of those skin-hugging briefs. 

Jake licks his lips unconsciously. 

“On three?” His voice has gone low, raspy with something a little too close to desire for his own peace of mind. But then again—patriarchal society. 

Edward nods. “One...” 

“Two...” Jacob wonders where in all this sexual tension his breath disappeared to. 

“Three.” 

In unison they shuck their underpants. Jacob’s been in the buff around his pack so many times that he long ago lost the impulse to cover his goods. With the other dogs of the LaPush pack, though, their nakedness has always been a thing of pure nature. Never anything sexual. Sure, Quil and Embry just can’t resist ribbing one another, but that’s got more to do with the fact that they’re pretty much married anyway. 

This, though...to borrow a Sinead O’Connor term: nothing compares. There’s something in the atmosphere—an electric heat that prickles like the cold outside. Jacob can’t help but zero in on the outright display of Grade A Edward Cullen dong right in front of him. His mouth goes dry; his blood pirouettes Stage South, but he’s so enraptured he barely cares.

At least he doesn’t until Edward laughs, low and husky. 

“Damn, Jacob,” and then he walks forward. “Not bad. Not bad at all...” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really do have such nostalgia for the height of my Twilight craze...a whole ten years ago. 
> 
> Leave a kudo, comment or bookmark if the fancy strikes you! I hope you enjoyed this little piece!


End file.
